Objects of Affection
by Shinji the 600 Assassin
Summary: A stunning new mini-series that bothers to take a look at the little things....
1. Broken Promises

Untitled - By Shinji the 6:00 Assassin  
I remember when we first met... How you picked me up from my lying place in  
the bin.  
Perhaps it was the way I looked just sitting there in the sun that caught  
your eye.  
Maybe it was the promise of a lifelong companion, someone who would never  
leave you.  
It could even have been the fact that I was low maintenance and only needed  
a bit of love.  
Whatever it was, you took me home that day, paraded me around proclaiming  
how I was perfect.  
That night, as I lay with you in your bed, I felt like I had finally found  
Mr.Right...  
Little did I know what horrors the next day would bring.  
The day started off well enough... You smiled as you slipped me on. It felt  
wonderful, feeling your warmth in me.  
You felt the same way, even though I couldn't see you too well, I could  
tell.  
Later that morning as we headed out the door you told me some news that  
made my heart jump. A boat cruise, and so soon!  
I couldn't believe my luck!  
It was too good to be true of course. I learned about HER... She was the  
reason you went, wasn't it?  
I could tell from the way you talked when she was around that she was the  
one that you really fancied.  
I still had hope though, since you told me that you would never abandon me.  
That and a few peeks at the gorgeous friend of yours re-assured me (If you  
wouldn't love me, maybe he would!).  
After a romantic ride via a helicopter, we landed on the boat... It was a  
bit too crowded for my tastes, and I longed to be alone with you again.  
It was not to be... The winds of misfortunes parted us, and I barely had  
time to scream as I was ripped away and sent tumbling away.  
I heard you cry out for me, telling me to stop, for someone to catch me. No  
one listened... Or at least, I wish now that no one had.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw you dive in after me. Alas you did not  
save me in time, and I was crushed.  
Everything went dark and the last thing I heard was a scream. Whether it  
was my own or someone else's I'll never know...  
It's still dark here where I lay... I can hear you, day after day... Why do  
you torture me? Why did you break your promise?  
You said that I was your special one... That you'd never "take me off". You  
lied to me... and I hate you for that.  
You gave me hope, and a chance for happiness, and then just as quickly as  
you gave me everything, you stole it back...  
For that I hate you....  
Do you hear me Suzahara? I HATE YOU!  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is what having one marathon too many does to ya.  
You begin to watch really closely and notice certain things.... Things  
like, where did Touji's hat from Episode six go? And then you write things  
like this... 


	2. Exposed

Objects of Affection: Exposed  
  
By: Shinji the 6:00 Assassin  
  
I wait here, lying in my dark prison, waiting for you to choose me... It's been a while since we've met... That's okay though, it's all worth it in the end.. Just to feel you again... To be able to partake in your most private essence... To be able to touch that one part of you that no one else gets to. That little part of you that you lock away, and never show anyone.  
  
A blinding light seared my eyes as you peeked in on us. Us privileged few... Then your heavenly voice caressed my ears... "I feel like... Red today"... And I knew that today was my day. I shivered in anticipation as I awaited removal. I looked back at my fellows, and I laughed for I knew that they would have to wait another day before they got a chance to be with you...  
  
I slipped into my spot quickly and easily... I could find that particular part of you with my eyes closed, I know your scent that well. I heard your slight gasp of pleasure as you felt my silky embrace. Then you did something surprising. You suggested that "I should get going, or else I'd be late". I don't understand what you meant by that, as my only purpose, my raison d'etre is to be close to you... to keep you safe and warm... To hold you in the night... Where else would I go? What else would I do? I'm dependent on you, whereas you could just throw me away. In fact, that is one of my greatest fears. That someday, you will grow tired of me, and toss me away... or worse yet that someone will take me from you and abuse me...  
  
I stared at the ground as we left the place that I call home... I didn't recognize anything... and so I stayed out of sight, hugging the shadows. After several long minutes of walking we finally sat down and I emerged from my hiding place to have a look. As I looked I wondered... Why would you take me somewhere so public? Is that what pleases you now?  
  
At the very least, you've had the good sense to cover me up... Who knows what people would say if they saw us together. Or who knows what they would do if they saw us as we usually are... No, I'd rather not think of that... I don't want to consider the possibility that someone is taking sick pleasure in watching our intimacy.  
  
Wait! What's going on now? We're going again? No NO! It's safer here, no one can bother us here! Please... just this once... I don't ask anything... I'm not worthy enough to... but please! Just grant me this one request. Can we just stay here?  
  
Damn it... This is a bad idea... We're completely vulnerable up here.... What's that? Was that a flash!? Am I just seeing things? OH MY GOD! Quick, go for cover! It's too late! It's too late, Asuka! I told you not to, but you didn't listen!  
  
Now we've been.... We've been exposed....  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm a very bad man... I haven't had any sort of stimulant in a few days... And the fact that we are all very, very dirty people has crossed my mind. (Come on, some of us write erotic fanfiction about fourteen year olds... That's just wrong!) So in my newfound state of awareness I decided to add to it... And thus Objects of Affection was born! A seven part look at the things our favorite characters happen to adore... (Okay, maybe that's a lie... but stuff that would be important to them) Anyways, Enjoy... Or else!  
  
Flames? Comments? Promises of sexual favors/gratification?  
  
I'm not about to give you an address quite yet 


	3. Old Wounds Hide False Truths

Objects of Affection III: Old Wounds/ False Truths  
  
By: Shinji the 6:00 Assassin  
  
*Sigh*  
  
It's time to do this all over again, isn't it? I can tell, of course, just by the look in your eyes as you slowly awake beside me.  
  
Naked... that's what you are to me, in both body and mind. It's not surprising though, that you're so comfortable like this when I'm around. Well, considering the fact that we've known each other for so long. I say know, not understand because we both know that it's impossible to fully understand anything... Therefore Know is a much better word.  
  
All the same, it's still ironic. I can look at you, and be able to tell you more about yourself than you would be able to were you to do the same to me. Don't believe me? Let's give it a try. The scar upon your chest is a symbol of your hate for too many things to count, as well as a symbol for your sorrow. The many beer cans that litter the floor...Yebisu...Boa... Alternating flashes of gold and white as light passes over them... A brown river with which to drown your despair in.  
  
Pity... That is what I feel for you as I freeze this moment. I pity the way you have to use men to get to that small moment of peace that you so desperately crave. Yes, that's right, even though you use me the same way, I still pity you... What? Do you honestly think I didn't notice? That I wouldn't? That I don't?  
  
*sigh*  
  
Of course, now I know why... It's right in front of me, so to speak. You believe that by letting me see this dirtied, this pitiful, this most private, true self that you hide away from the world that you can convince me otherwise.  
  
To be frank, I'm just a bit insulted that you would do that, but what other choice do you have?  
  
I see that you're getting up... Was it something I said? Or are you just going to use me again?  
  
.......  
  
After that caress, I'm thinking that the latter is more likely, no? You lie back on the bed, and once again I'm firmly in your grip.  
  
I laugh as you force me between your breasts. A capital way of silencing me, or at least it would be if we hadn't repeated this same action at least a hundred times... Oh, not that I don't enjoy it... your unique scent... the softness of your flesh... the delightful sounds your body produces...  
  
And I'm lost in the euphoria of it all.... again... I'm almost convinced of it now, that I do represent something to you...  
  
Ha! I do believe I have the answer I have been looking for... It's your father isn't it, Katsuragi? That's why I'm still around... I remind you of him, or at least the aspects of  
  
him that you want to remember. And here I was, thinking that I made you look that much better in public... or that you wanted to fool people into thinking you were someone respectable.  
  
*sigh*  
  
It hurts...  
  
A/N - A little more obvious this time, neh? 


End file.
